


鬼泣乙女 父子盖饭

by Lord_Gao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Gao/pseuds/Lord_Gao
Kudos: 1





	鬼泣乙女 父子盖饭

“早上好啊，又是新的一天。”  
诺亚向街上的行人打着招呼，却又一次没能得到什么回应。  
她是在这一年遇到维吉尔的，当时她还不知道他的名字，说来也是个烂俗到连最撩倒的吟游诗人都懒得讲出来的那种无聊的爱情故事——不，说是爱情都有些牵强。  
虔诚的女性教徒在街上遇到了和教团中供奉的神像有着相同容貌的男人，便自己为是地把身心都奉献了出去，过程无论如何也称不上是享受，她以为她抓住了神袛的时候，神袛却抛弃了她，甚至在一夜过去天还没亮的时候就离开了这座城市，从此再也没有出现过。  
她在一年后有了尼禄。  
是可爱的男孩子，出生的时候没有哭闹，只是用有些怪异的手臂抓着母亲的手指不放。  
这座城市的民风纯朴到难以想象，没有人能接受一个未成年的女性怀了不知道从哪里来的野种，更何况男婴的手臂无论怎么看都是恶魔的象征，无所事事的人们终于找到了一时的消遣方式，他们欢呼着去审判这位虔诚的女性信徒，把她送到了教会等候审判，然而大家都在期待着的公开的火刑表演却没有到来，教会对外声称诺亚已经遭受了最严酷的处刑，实际上却将她囚禁了起来，教团私下进行的，人类和恶魔融合的计划正在施行中，任何一个活体都是最好的实验材料。  
诺亚最终变成了人类和恶魔融合的实验品，当时的实验手段相当原始，而作为女性而言，和恶魔交配也是显而易见的一种融合手段，也幸亏如此，她没有像其他男性同期那样在肉体上产生变异，起码还维持着最基本的人类外表。  
直到教团被捣毁的那一天，银发的年轻人对她伸出了救助的手，那是像恶魔一般可怖的手臂，诺亚却认出了它。  
正是她所生下的那名男婴的手。  
而与维吉尔有着相似容颜的尼禄也让她觉得有些恍惚。  
事情再次理所应当地发生了，长期和恶魔交配而染上了性瘾的年长女性与有些不知所措地安慰着她的年轻男孩走到了一起。  
背德的感觉却让她倍受煎熬，让她想逃离到最初的那个时候。  
她最终与魔鬼做了交易，用她一生停滞的时间换来了重新见到神袛的机会，回到了那一年。  
她最终才知道那个停滞的时间代表着什么。  
她自身的时间完全停止了，被剥离出了这个空间外，不会老去，不需要进食，不能对任何事物产生干涉，所有人都对她视而不见，仿佛她根本就不存在。  
也许她对现在的时间点来说，确实是不存在的。  
与恶魔交易终究不会有什么好下场，她明白这样就算见到了那个男人也毫无意义，可她现在的状态却连肉体的状态都停滞了，她试着用尖锐的东西划破手腕，却连伤口都没有留下。  
她想了很久的办法，最后连时间的概念都模糊掉了，只得终日无所事事地游荡在大街上，寻找着并不存在的结局。  
直到某一天，如同最初一样，男孩的手再度握住了她的，那个已经比她大上一些的手掌小心翼翼地把她的手捧在手心里。  
尼禄追随着她的脚步，来到了时间的尽头。  
“你是怎么来到这里的？”  
诺亚在半晌后才嗫嚅着问出这么一句，她已经不习惯有人在倾听或者回应她。  
“我有我自己的方式。”  
“快点回去，留在这里的话，只会变得和我一样…唔！”  
诺亚的话还没有说完就被年轻的男孩扯进了怀里，随即呼吸就被夺取了，她眨了眨眼睛，有些呆滞地看着尽在咫尺又和那个人有些相似的容貌。  
那个男人甚至没有给过她一个吻。  
“随随便便就走掉了，哈？你知道为了找到你，我花了多大的力气，我甚至……”  
男孩似乎是想努力表现出愤怒的样子，又率先自己泄了气，他扭过头，似乎是不习惯这样在公开场合下的主动，有点羞涩和别扭地蹭了蹭鼻子。  
“我几乎——几乎是……”男孩又张了张嘴，“我来带你回去。”  
手长被赌气一般地握紧了。  
“或者用我的方式直到你愿意跟我回去为止。”  
  
男孩连选择地点的偏好都和他父亲差不多，是一座几乎已经荒废了的小屋。  
诺亚被推到在地面上，尼禄小心地托起她的后背和她拥吻，比起在外面的浅尝辄止来说，现在的方式显然更加能调动人的情欲。  
诺亚有些被动地接受着，她无法拒绝尼禄这张脸，在尼禄顶开牙齿从她的口腔内侧挑逗她的时候，她甚至主动环住了尼禄的脖子。  
“哈啊……啾……”  
来不及吞咽的口水顺着诺亚的嘴角滴落下来，被尼禄随意地抹去，擅自在渴望着的身体贴了上去，还算饱满的胸脯贴上了年轻男孩的身体，引诱着他去触碰。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……！”  
衣服被匆忙扯下，内衣也只是随意地向上推了推，尼禄埋首在诺亚胸前，用牙齿去轻咬已经挺立起来的乳尖，轻易地就让这位有些年长的女性颤抖不已。  
“哈啊……哈啊……不……呜……直接……进来就好……嗯……！”  
敏感的乳尖被轮流地用舌头挑弄着，几乎让诺亚立刻就发出了低低的啜泣声，与维吉尔不同，尼禄会帮她调整到最适合被进入的状态，动所也足够温柔，这更是让她煎熬到想要哭出来的地步。  
无时无刻不在提醒她，那是两个完全不同的男人。  
“跟我回去……好吗？”  
诺亚装作听不到尼禄话语里哀求的意味，她的四肢被强行压住，全身都被小心翼翼地舔舐过，尼禄一向很有耐心去做这些事，他亲吻着她，舔舐着她，在她终于忍不住用带着哭腔的声音要他进来的时候，用那条看上去有些可怖的胳膊打开了她的大腿，而那里早已变得泥泞不堪。  
“不回去的话，我就跟你一起留在这里…”  
“不……不不……哈啊…….”  
女性发出了小小的尖叫，在尼禄亲吻上她的花核的时候，全身都紧绷了起来，溢出新的汁水，也轻易地吃入了男孩的手指。  
发了情的肉洞内部柔软得不可思议，尼禄含吮着花核，翻弄开紧窄的缝隙，慢慢地把手指送入更深，整根没入，又有意地搅弄着发出粘腻的水声。  
他在玩弄着他出生的地方。  
“啊……啊啊………”  
诺亚舒服到全身都紧绷起来，小腹一缩一缩地，却不肯放纵自己去享受，她咬着嘴唇，思考着到底怎么才能让尼禄停止，哪怕用完全不带有爱意的方式去直接进入她，她也会比现在好受得多。  
“哈啊……啊……”  
埋入体内的手指已经变成了两根，敏感点被指腹若有若无地摩擦着，让诺亚控制不住地溢出泪水，身体也跟着剧烈地颤抖着。  
不……不行……  
脚步声由远及近。  
“……！”  
尼禄在第一时间抱起了诺亚，躲到一堆杂物的背后。  
“呜……等……”  
诺亚发出小小的哀鸣，因为尼禄的手指依然还在她的小穴内慢慢抽送着。  
门被缓缓地打开了，有人走了进来。  
他大概只是打算休息一下，在进入后没多久就没了声响，抱着随身携带的武士刀，似乎是准备小憩一下。  
瘫软在尼禄怀里的诺亚背对着门，她自然是看不到来人的，而从尼禄的角度却可以清楚地看到来人的长相以及——那把蓝色的武士刀。  
一个可怕的念头让尼禄倒吸了一口冷气。  
“呜……！”  
无意识加重了动作的手指让女性发出哀鸣，尼禄慌忙收起了力气，吻着诺亚的唇角去安慰她，很快赳再次让她享受起来，皱着眉头小声地呻吟着，却还是不肯屈服。  
尽管明知道处于这条时间线上的人看不到自己，诺亚还是习惯性地压低了声音。  
“……舒服吗？”尼禄终于开口说话了，他看上去有点寂寞，“……母亲？”  
“……！”  
诺亚剧烈地动摇起来，却被早有准备的尼禄固定住了腰，敏感的位置也被狠狠地摩擦着，任由年长的女性在自己怀里哽咽，徒劳地挣扎，最后无可奈何地被送上了高潮。  
“啊……啊……”  
强烈的高潮让诺亚几乎失了神，而尼禄已经迫不及待地分开了她还在不停痉挛的穴肉，把自己的欲望送入了进去。  
“没事……没事的……”  
尼禄安慰着不停哭泣的女性，而自己却也陷入了前所未有的混乱。  
他知道诺亚不肯彻底地接受他，可他从来没想过事实会是这样。  
他赢不了的，永远都……  
“呜嗯……嗯……不……尼禄……不可以……哈啊……”  
诺亚慌乱地想让尼禄退出去，却只是被进入得更深，最终也只得屈服，抱着年轻男孩的身体，用渴望到了极点的小穴去吮吸埋入深处的肉棒。  
“别乱动……”  
尼禄本来还想说些别的，最终却也只是沉默着继续在湿热的小穴中抽送，让诺亚愈发剧烈地颤抖起来。  
男孩就算是在进入她之后也在顾及着她的感受，他扶着她的腰，让她不至于太累，又有意地去摩擦着会让她更有感觉得位置。  
“不用……这样……哈啊……”  
诺亚沉下腰，把尼禄吃进最深处，又痛到缩起身体，却还是坚持用这种几乎会把自己弄伤的频率吃着肉棒。  
“呜……呜……”  
声音听起来无论如何也称不上是舒服。  
“别这样……拜托了，我…不是其他的什么人。”  
尼禄最终还是退了出来，他像是下定了决心了一般，抱起了诺亚。  
“要去看看……他吗？”  
“诶……？”  
“去看吧。”  
尼禄的声音有些苦涩，他抱着诺亚转向那个男人的方向，犹豫了一下，最终还是走了过去。  
正在休息的男人看上去和尼禄年纪相仿，容貌也是七八分的相似，但即使是在休息的时候，也依然是散发着一种拒人于千里之外的气场。  
“……！”  
诺亚瞪大了眼睛，想说些什么，却自己捂住了自己的嘴。  
“没事，他听不到，也看不到你……”  
尼禄轻手轻脚地放下了诺亚，依然处于震惊当中的女性却依然不肯叫出男人的名字。  
“维吉尔…对吗？我的父亲……”  
“………”  
“这样……像是这样，可以吗？虽说我做不到他那样，但至少可以更好的去替代……”  
“……唔！”  
诺亚被推倒在了男人的身上，尼禄自后面又一次进入了她，稍微停留了一下就开始了律动。  
“哈啊……哈啊……不……别……嗯……！”  
诺亚颤抖着，下意识地紧紧揪住了男人的衣服，把头埋在他颈侧低声抽泣着，小穴却咬得死紧。  
“只是看着就兴奋成这样？不……没关系的……”  
尼禄俯下身去亲吻女性光洁的后背，把手伸到前面去拨弄敏感的花核，只是稍微进攻了几次，诺亚就痉挛着高潮了，几乎是再也吐不出完整的句子，又死死地抱住前面的男人不放。  
“哈啊……不……这样的……嗯……！”  
更多的泪水溢了出来，收紧的内壁被持续摩擦着，那是年轻的男孩特有的旺盛精力。  
几乎让人吃不消。  
……  
“已经……已经………呜……！”  
诺亚再一次被男孩送入深处，紧接着一股热液就涌了出来，灌入了她的体内。  
而她只能无力地伏在男人身上喘息着。  
尼禄撑起身体退出去的时候，鬼手无意识地握住了男人怀中的阎魔刀。  
似乎是有什么看不见的东西被打破了。  
维吉尔睁开了眼睛。  
他的目光聚焦到了诺亚的身上。  
比起思考怀里为什么悄无声息的多了一个女人这种事，身体却比头脑先一步做出了判断。  
诺亚被尼禄狠狠地扯向一边退了几步，这才避免了被幻影剑直接穿透。  
“滚。”  
淡漠的蓝色眸子不带有任何感情。  
“为，为什么看得到……”  
诺亚却一直在思考这个问题。  
“大概是共鸣…打破了时间的限制，毕竟阎魔刀本身就是空间类的魔具。”  
尼禄甩了甩手，警惕地看着眼前这个危险的男人。  
“带着你的女人快滚。”  
一句话重复了两次，这已经是难得的好脾气。  
“是你的女人。”  
诺亚毫不示弱，尼禄大概是第一次看到她这样，和平时被动接受的状态完全不同。  
“……”  
维吉尔沉默着把目光投向她。  
“是你的……女人。”  
诺亚推开尼禄，虽然声音有些颤抖，却还是坚定地走了过去。  
她的神袛终于把目光投向了她。  
维吉尔一言不发地起身，拔刀，阎魔刀在转瞬间就贯穿了诺亚的胸口——他不会在意顺手除掉那么一两个疯疯癫癫的女人。  
“诺亚！”  
“没事，时间被停滞的人，自然也不会死亡。”  
诺亚在回答尼禄的问题的时候，依然在朝着维吉尔的方向走过去，被穿刺的伤口没有落下任何一滴鲜血。  
两人的距离逐渐拉近，维吉尔转动刀柄把阎魔刀从诺亚的身体里横切出来，她只是微微地摇晃了几下，脚步却没有停。  
“你可以继续你的攻击。”  
最终，诺亚停在了维吉尔面前，她握着阎魔刀的刀柄，费力地踮起脚去亲吻他，像是一块冷硬的石头。  
“想必你…已经做好了觉悟。”  
维吉尔最终还是低下头，像是默许了一般张开了嘴唇。  
“你倒不是个彻头彻尾的…蠢女人。”  
像是啃噬一般的吻，足够去唤醒久远之前的记忆。  
“……”  
尼禄默不作声地转过了身。  
“想要什么就亲手把它夺走。”  
像是父亲教导孩子一般的话语。  
“……我……”  
尼禄终于下定了决心，走向了二人。  
他的手在父亲的默许下再次抚上了女性的身体。  
“我这次会…轻一点。”  
男孩对着他所珍视的母亲低声说。  
“随你，但我不会…过来。”  
维吉尔抱着诺亚坐了下去，开始毫不客气地抚弄着她的身体…  
……  
……  
……  
  
女性的身体即使是在睡觉的时候也在微微抽搐着，身上显然有着被过度使用的痕迹，两个肉洞都在红肿着向外翻出，可怜兮兮地滴着精液。  
在天还没有亮的时候，维吉尔已经走出了房门。  
“……”  
他不用回头就知道诺亚也跟了出来，她已经穿好了衣服，像是没有看到维吉尔一样越过他走入了夜色。  
“去哪？”  
倒是维吉尔先发问了。  
“只是一夜的情缘罢了。”  
诺亚随意挥了挥手，自以为抢了维吉尔的台词。  
……  
大概是她的愿望已经达成，在她体内停滞的时间再次开始缓慢地流逝，她会变得困倦和饥饿也是如此。  
胸前被阎魔刀刺入的地方开始隐隐作痛，诺亚不知道她的时间究竟被放慢了多少，她走到郊外，想着起码给自己准备一个体面些的坟墓，虽然不会有墓碑，没人会记得她是谁。  
可她依然无法改变世界的现状，挖掉的土壤很快又复原了回去，她连给自己挖个小小的土坑都做不到，她只好坐在原地等待着生命的终结。  
胸口愈发疼痛了，她想着应该给自己一个更加立竿见影的死法，而不是这种一点点地被逼向死亡。  
血液顺着胸前流了下来，她平生第一次也是最后一次抱怨起了那个男人。  
——为什么出刀不再快些呢？  
  
  
多年以后，  
维吉尔和但丁路过这里的时候，只看到了一副枯骨。  
维吉尔愣了一下，他想伸手去摸，然而只是稍微接触了一下，已经风化的骨头就散了架，变成了一地的碎屑。  
“是我杀了她。”  
维吉尔这么说着。  
“喂喂，没事吧？这本来就只有一副骨头啊！”  
但丁丝毫没有在意维吉尔的话，他在想着回去之后要点个披萨犒劳一下自己，或者也可以加上那么一两杯圣代，直到他盘算着走远了，维吉尔却还在原地没动。  
他垂下头，再次重复了一遍。  
“是我杀了她。”  
  



End file.
